


Always Here

by huldrejenta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras wants to discuss the future. Renly gets easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

Loras made him ridiculously happy. Challenged in all the good ways, yet safe and loved. He felt impossibly alive. So when Loras told him that he would make a wonderful king, Renly believed him.

Every time they were together, Loras told him a story. It could be a little parable from his childhood. It could be highly amusing, and not very nice, anecdotes about the people that surrounded them. Sometimes Loras launched into huge story arcs that would take several nights for him to finish. After these nights, with the story interrupted, Renly would crave their next meeting almost as much for his eagerness to listen to Loras’ melodious, soft voice as he did for the never failing giddy breathlessness and languid satisfaction that always happened during their encounters. 

Loras would sit quietly on the floor with his legs curled up. Renly would lie on the bed, resting his head on his hand as he drank in the sight of the man on the floor and the sound of every word that came floating from his mouth. The soft light from the flickering lamps would make his hair look like a halo, his eyes would hold Renly’s in a steady, yet mild gaze. He was so beautiful. 

Tonight though Loras didn’t follow the well known pattern they had carved out through numerous nights together. Instead he walked slowly to the bed where Renly had found his usual pose, lying on the side with his head propped up on his hand. Loras sat down, letting his index finger slide slowly from Renly’s hip all the way up to his shoulder. Renly felt a strong hand around the nape of his neck, caressing it, ruffling his hair gently. Finally Loras began to speak. 

“Of all the animals in the world, the stag has always seemed like the most royal to me. And this particular stag” – a little more pressure against his neck – “happens to possess the qualities that make him wonderfully suited for filling a very special role." 

Loras let his hand follow Renly’s spine down his back, taking his time. “And he already has everything he needs right here.” Loras’ other hand touched his chest lightly where his heart was hidden. “Not to mention,” Loras continued whilst slowly leaning closer to Renly’s face, “a flower knight that will always be here.” 

His voice was little more than a whisper, and Renly felt his breath hitch, oddly taken by the words and actions of his lover. 

With an abrupt movement quite different from the languid pace he’d kept so far, Loras pushed Renly over to his back and smoothly straddled himself with one knee on each side of Renly’s thighs. Wearing a satisfied grin, Renly felt the familiar arousal – familiar, yet something in Loras’ eyes was quite new. His gaze held an intensity beyond the one even he, the exceedingly vibrant and sometimes reckless Loras, usually had. Renly felt his arms being lifted over his head, and Loras leaned down in order to hold his lover’s arms and getting closer to Renly’s mouth. 

“But,” Loras said in a low, husky voice, “there are some things a king needs that I am not able to give him.” He started moving his hips, not letting go of Renly’s arms. Renly found himself quickly getting more interested in pressing his hips upwards than whatever it was Loras was getting at. Especially now when Loras bent down even further, starting to lick a trail from his earlobe down to his collarbone. Letting go of his hands, Loras lifted the shirt over his head before doing the same with his own. The beautiful, soft skin Loras revealed drew Renly’s hands to it like an invisible magnet, and surely nothing, nothing, that Loras was about to say could be more important than feeling his body close, oh so close, and – 

“You need a queen.” 

Renly went cold. Loras was right, Renly knew he was. “A queen?” he squeaked. “Yes,” came the soft answer, “much as I will be here, you still need a queen by your side. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t already thought of someone.”

Loras spoke with such conviction that Renly almost believed he could have any saying in this.

But then Loras started kissing him, and he was much too hard and happy to think of anything but the man on top of him, shifting his hips and eagerly wriggling them both out of their remaining clothes. And then the world around them disappeared, all that mattered were skin and hands and mouth, the glorious feeling of the other pressed so tightly against him, and the tongue, oh, the tongue doing unimaginable things, making Renly’s body float and sink at the same time. The swirling sensations in his stomach tightened, he heard a moaning sound that must have been himself, and they were both lost in a sea of waves washing over them, until they lay quiet and short of breath.

Loras settled against him, snuggling close with an arm draped over Renly’s chest and his nose buried in the sweaty, dark hair that fell across his forehead. 

“You do know that no matter how exceptional my queen might be, there will be some rather important features she’ll be lacking,” Renly eventually said. Loras hummed, getting that look in his eyes, the one that said he wouldn’t let this go. “I know,” he replied, “that’s for you’ll have me for. And we’ll still make our stories together.”

With those small words, everything was fine. Renly smiled, placed a kiss on his lover’s head, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
